


【尊龙/广斗xsmoky】同命异路（上）

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: Takumi Saitoh, high&low, kubota masataka - Fandom, smoky - Fandom, とさか ひろおみ, 洼田正孝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【尊龙/广斗xsmoky】同命异路（上）

临死前，雨宫尊龙再次想起smoky、和他曾指着自己胸口说的玩笑话：“猜一下，你和我谁先死？”  
闭上双眼时，他无声地问起了轮回。

 

雨宫尊龙与smoky的第一次相见，是在一所教堂内。那天风雨大作，才过15点，天已经暗的像泼了墨的屏风。七月的无名街潮湿闷热，行在残破枯槁的窄巷间竟有末世人间之感。尊龙走进了那间教堂，三日前上园会曾在此处进行了秘密集会，据称与毒品和黑市交易有关。  
教堂内空无一人，却灯火通明。钟形穹顶直通天际，四壁画着创世纪拯救人类的上帝使者。中间悬着一盏盛大的玻璃灯，暖色灯光徐徐流出。神台上摆放四座金光灿烂的烛台，燃烧的蜡烛仿若一种奇幻的隐喻。空气热的发慌，四周只有烛芯燃烧发出的细微噼啪声。尊龙往神台走去，某扇破漏的窗户正巧吹来一阵阴风。左边摆放的告解室突然响起了尖厉的咳嗽，伴随撕心裂肺的呼吸声，仿佛离了水的鱼，每吸一口气便是在吞剧毒的红药。  
而他便是以如此诡异的方式遇见了smoky。  
smoky有极严重的痨病，不知道生病的因由，也不知道何时会发作。他的四肢百骸都是冷的，唯有一颗心沸腾着滚烫的热血。雨宫尊龙从来觉得他们的相遇在这个世道是件好事，正如他们的分开也是好的。他们的最后一次性事，充满了宿命般的不安定感，不知道是因为smoky的咳血愈加频繁、还是因为尊龙的复仇之途找到了关窍，又或许只是因为那天下了入冬的第一场雪。smoky的身体只在情动时才有温热，他总穿着难辨时令的厚重衣物，沉甸甸的挂在身体上像几千斤的坠子。尊龙有时看他从床上起来穿衣，恍恍惚惚的觉得这些滞重衣服只是为了竭力挽留住那副愈加清减的身体。因为已至形销骨立的地步，做爱时甚至有些咯手。但尊龙又钟情于抚摸他支棱的肩胛骨，因为总能和第一次相遇的教堂形成美丽的联想，那个跪在告解室中残破的像一处风箱的男人，现在正坐在自己腿上，周身仿佛有光，美得像凄厉的梦。  
而二人分开后，smoky总在与雨宫广斗欢愉之时，将他二人混淆成一处，总归是抵在最隐秘处，抽动的频率不一样、流动的血液不一样，热切的温情却是一样的。他为无名街洒热血，归到一个人处却总是有一丝遗憾，他对自己存在的意义看的很开，更乐的如此。最近总有身边人说“咳得比往日好些了”，他心里倒是清楚，不过是家人的自我安慰罢了。他不信天命，总要为珍惜的人挣命，因此并不在乎自己寿命长短，燃烧过就很好。可病入膏肓之时，心思也同眼珠一般恍惚起来，常常在床笫之间将广斗看做尊龙的影子，心里明知不对，却还是放任思绪飞到不知名的远方，唯一能掌控的只有不喊错身上人的名字。  
领袖可不可以有任性？他们都不知道。在与尊龙的这段关系钟，总是smoky先走，理由是极其幼稚的“不想同你死在一处”，而前者只是以一种长者的态度温和的看他冷着脸离开，不挽留，因为知道过段时间他又会回来。他知道smoky离开的真正原因，其实并没有比表面的借口要更成熟些。这段关系看似是smoky为主动，其实只有他自己心里清楚，对方只把自己当作任性少年，自己不仅在明面上打不过对方，连情感关系也不够坦然。  
smoky只是对无法击败雨宫尊龙而生气，而这种幼稚的任性，也只有在这种极其私密的感情中才会得以展现，是他较为早熟的世界中少有的甜酸一笔。因为尊龙明白，所以他才觉得分开也是好的，这证明smoky心里有他。

 

而这一切显然对雨宫广斗不公。同样是一种穷途末路般的一眼钟情，也许只能归咎于他晚到。他不是个敏感的人，虽然一开始只是极为普通的发泄，但他以为smoky有意。时间久了他才发觉，身下人空洞的泪眼里映照的他的身影是另一个人。  
这是他第二次尝到心痛滋味。第一次是家中变故。然后他发现血海深仇和这种不重要的第三人视角所产生的无能为力感竟然也能共通，一面又想着smoky仿佛被下了血咒的病体随时有熬不过去的危险，届时他又该向谁去寻仇？smoky又愿意让他为自己寻仇？广斗越发怀念一无所知时与smoky度过的快乐时光，抵在天台栏杆上光洁皮肤撞击出淤青的淋漓快感、高热的漫长的甬道迎来暴虐的邀请，还有他们的每一个深吻，交换彼此的记忆、他们甚至会偶尔促膝谈心，单方面的由广斗以一种全心全意倾吐的态度说起和大哥幼年的烂漫时光。  
“啊，原来如此。”  
广斗独自站在他们曾经拥抱接吻过的天台，仿佛突然又明白了一个很重要的事情，皱着眉头从烟盒里抖出最后一根烟。打火机总在心情不佳时出现故障，而最后终于打着了火花，他又不想抽了。用拇指夹着兀自燃烧的香烟往虚空弹去，坠落时升起的最后一袅青烟像极了他们的第一次相遇。广斗将空荡的烟盒捏成一团，冷笑一声，自言自语道：“这都什么八点档剧情。”他忍不住想去比较尊龙的相遇，意识到自己太特么煞笔之后更加为自己的幼稚感到烦躁。他用空闲的左手去锤栏杆，如同在锤自己，或者什么别的。  
他终于意识到自己不是在生气，而只是吃醋。这会子的事情不过因为在一个钟头前的床事，smoky不知道从哪里晃回来，主动的要他，然后在高潮处喊了尊龙的名字。他几乎是立刻软了，退出来穿上衣服扬长而去，临走时竟然还不忘记将掉在地上的薄被捡起来裹住某人裸露褪温的身体，简直是中了邪。  
初秋的风自高处卷来，竟然有刺骨的寒意。广斗想起有一次，smoky在天台等他。那晚月明星稀，是无名街这块重工区少有的美好夜色。他走到楼梯口，望见那人背靠着生锈的栏杆侧头出神的望着东方，西边天空的月亮只照到一侧，面向东方的那张脸沉浸在阴影里，唯有眼睛噙着盈盈的光。广斗走过去，站到他面前，确认那不是泪光，依然一把拉过他搂在怀中，一言不发地照着脖颈咬了下去......如果时光停留在那一刻多好！  
广斗记得他拉开那扇快要垮掉的木门时迎来的是一片黑暗。他连灯都不点。  
“为什么回来？”他记得那个声音这样小声说。  
广斗站在门口沉默了片刻，还是循着声音走过去，踢到一个无所谓什么东西的物事，但很奇妙有打破尴尬气氛的效用。他抢在眼睛适应黑暗前来到smoky身前，对方坐在拉上百叶帘的窗户前，双脚垂着，低着头，露出一段柔白的脖颈，乱糟糟的卷发支棱着，像童话故事里落在窗前的精灵，眨眼间就会飞走。近在迟尺的恋人，突然变得格外遥远。广斗一时之间被眼前景色迷了心智，不知如何是好。眼前人突然扭头啐了一口，然后捂着嘴咳嗽起来，身体抖的像深秋扑簌下落的枯叶，传出拉风箱般嘶哑刺耳的呼吸声。广斗终于还是轻轻搂着他，轻车熟路地伸手去抚他的消瘦的背脊。急症来得快，去得也快，smoky从广斗怀里抬起头，嘴角带着血，泪眼朦胧地看着广斗，广斗也看着他。  
“为什么回来。”  
失笑摇头，没有回答他的追问，而是凑过去舔他嘴角的血丝一路咬上那薄情的嘴唇。他不知道怎么回应，难道要说自己认输了？他从未说过输字，他两甚至没有正经打过一架，怎么能说自己输了？可他想不出别的走回头路的原因，又只能承认事实既定，自己算是完了。smoky的衣服特别好剥。至少比女孩的好剥。一面想着这种可能会让身下人生气的事情，一面一脸深情地褪下他的衣裤。一切都很自然。假装前事从未发生过，亲吻却比以往更加热切。少年气的急性让他总是忙着进入正题，这次却不同以往。只顾在熟悉的身体上流连，从额头到嘴到下腹到大腿内侧，啃吻到脚趾尖时依旧拥有了少见的笑声，纯粹的生理性的笑声听不出有多高兴，smoky只是咬着下唇有些不耐烦地说：“你能不能快点？” 他已经堂而皇之地撒起了娇，广斗想着他是不是真的没有心肝，身体却先于意志提起腰部闯了进去。甬道紧致又曼妙，他的额发被汗水湿透，嘴唇变得红润饱满，只有脸庞依然苍白，却像是涂了艺妓妆面般，现出冶艳的美感来。他的叫唤声软得像猫，眼睛却在泪水中聚起一股惯性的杀意，虽然只是无名街领袖的本能，却让广斗每次都怀疑自己的器物莫不是长了倒刺，既要将其他人的精液尽数勾出，更要将身下人死死扯住……  
事后，广斗依旧掖好已然倦极睡去之人的薄被，出门去抽烟。无名街即使在夜晚也不安宁，smoky的卧处四周惯例守了不少人，据说是一些rb成员自愿为之。目的可想而知，怕他哪日暮的病发，总不能一人呆着。  
但最近守着的人似乎又多了几个。  
“搞什么啊，我又不会吃了他。”广斗再点了一支香烟，扯开酒壶盖子，靠着门狠狠的灌了一口。  
他不知道smoky已经醒了，或者说他根本只是在装睡。他翻了个身，垂着头蜷缩成一团，太冷了些。广斗的身体很温暖，那张脸却巧合的与另个血脉无关的人重合，接吻的时候、想着另一个人的嘴，拥抱时、想着另一个人的胸口，他们一样温柔、一样温情脉脉，只怕连自己都要分不清了。但其实他已经愈来愈无所谓了，自己已经快死了，还谈什么厘清个人的喜恶？反正他坚定的认为那人已经是过去式了。撑着手臂从床上直起身体，拉过一旁层叠的衣物套在身上，想站起来，却垂着眼皮在床沿坐了一会儿，年轻的领袖伶仃着光裸的脚，往门口走去。


End file.
